The Season Guards
by The hidden scribe
Summary: A continuation of the original Rise of The Guardians movie with the newly created season guards. The season guards ignore the fact that Jack, who was assigned as winter guard, was a guardian and become frustrated with his childish actions regarding snow in spring, summer, and fall. But certain actions lead to another, and now one of their own has betrayed them out of jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continued version of the original rise of the guardians. I think this will make it more interesting. Let me know what you think.**

Summer was Jacks least favorite season. It always felt like forever before fall, then winter again. Jack looked out from the north pole window. He groaned.  
"Ugh! I hate summer." he complained. North, overheard and chuckled.

"Well, So do I. But I can't say it out loud. I never want to make Sky mad." North said. Jack scratched his head.

"Whose Sky?" he asked.

"Sky is the fire of spring and summer. Bunny usually opens up spring with Easter, but Sky does all the snow melting. You've given her a lot of trouble with your 'extended snow days'." North replied. Jack thought about it. He had met the other season guards, but never Sky. Jack became bored and thought of stirring up a little trouble as he normally did. He also wanted to meet Sky.

"where are you going Jack?" North asked.

"No where important." he called back. Jack left the pole.

He arrived in Jamie's neighborhood sometime during the night and headed towards the park. "Perfect" he thought. Jack waited for a few seconds, then slammed the ground with his staff. Ice covered the grass and climbed up some of the trees. Smiling, Jack waited. It had been almost an hour before Jack noticed a slow rising in the temperature. He flew down from the tree he was in, and strained to hear. He heard a soft and angry voice complaining about the sudden snow.

"God dammit. Why can't I have a little break from this stupid winter Guard!?" it said.

"Someone call my name?" Jack asked casually as he emerged from behind the tree. The atmosphere felt thick, and there were bright red lights flying around everywhere. Jack saw Sky for the first time. She wore a red tank top with black leggings. She had a golden arm cuff that resembled a snake wound around her upper arm and a red and orange amulet resembling a dragon hung from a leather strip around her neck. Her eyes were a dark orange color and her hair was a blazing red with orange highlights. Her skin looked sun burned. Fire crawled around her fingers and off of her hands, forming into the floating red lights. Whenever a light landed on something, the snow melted away.

Jack felt strange. It was a bit hard for him to breathe, and he was sweating a lot. Sky looked at him with an angry flame in her eyes.

"I get that you can't stand warmer seasons but you really need to lay off. Each of us get six months of a season, so deal with it". By each of us, she meant the other season guards. Each season had it's own little guard to take care of it. Jack was the guard for winter, and Sky was the guard for summer. Sky sometimes worked with the spring guard, Atwell to clear away the snow and make way for the plants to grow in. Like Sky, Jack wasn't just the winter guard. He also sometimes worked with the fall guard, Katarina, to cool things down from the hot summer. Atwell and Katarina controlled the way the atmosphere looked, and Jack and Nuri controlled the feeling of the atmosphere. They called it the double-twist system.

At that moment, Atwell and Katarina dropped in next to Sky. Katarina turned to her.

"Again?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sky responded. Katarina turned to Jack.

"Why won't you get that you have to be patient Jack"? Jack shrugged his shoulders. Katarina approached him, obviously upset. Jack had never really paid attention to Katarina. She wore tree bark patterned shorts with a belt made of multi colored leaves from which hung a forest made knife, and a small pouch. Above that she wore a bronze sports bra with a leaf pattern on it. Her brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and a leaf clip was clipped on the side. She had a tattoo of three leaves swirling around each other on her right shoulder and she smelled of pine trees. Her skin was bronze and her eyes were a dark gold color, that were also filled with anger.

"Well!?" she demanded.

"Um... well" Jack stammered. He looked to see Atwell a Sky biting back a laugh. Jack frowned.

"Oh common!" He said. "You guys all know that you would do anything to get away from the boiling heat, the constant falling leaves, or the snow and ice". Atwell and Sky stopped laughing. Katarina changed her expression. Jack had their attention.

"Think about it. What would you give to be in control of the season all year long? Sometimes I just need to get the impatience off my back. Don't tell me you guys haven't thought about it". The three season guards all exchanged looks with each other. Atwell spoke up.

"Of course we have Jack." he said. "But we knew the consequences that would come out of it, which is why we all promised to stay in control". Jack looked at Atwell. Atwell looked about 15 years old with dirty-blonde hair, pale-ish skin and bright green eyes. He wore a body suit that was cut short at the knee. The suit had one strap on the right and the other side was open revealing his chest. The entire suit was made from green leaves and two thin vines. Atwell was an innocent kid. He became a season guard right before Jack did. But he was smart too.

"I...I just thought-" Sky cut him off.

"You have to be patient with us Jack. We all know that your a big shot Guardian with North and the others, but we're not. Which is why we don't have to worry about as much like being believed in. But we still have important jobs to do and they can't be done unless the full team cooperates". Sky turned to Atwell and Katarina.

"We'll meet later" she said. The two nodded. Turned, took a few running steps, then leaped into the closest tree. Katarina jumped from tree to tree with acrobatic grace and skill with Atwell right behind her. Sky turned to leave, but spoke up before she did.

"We're not trying to hurt you or anything. It's just how it works". She ignited flames around her body. They slowly enveloped her.

"Don't worry about it" she said. The flames had completely enveloped her and shot into the air with lightening speed. Jack slumped against a tree and slid to the ground. He knew there was nothing to worry about, but something was itching in the back of his mind. Something that bothered him. It was about Sky, but he couldn't understand why. He had realized that he had seen her before. Not in person but in a memory. The frozen pond, the ice skates, his sister stuck on the slowly breaking ice, Jack had seen her before. Her eyes were the same as his sisters. But that had to be a coincidence. He didn't want to believe it, but the only way to find out was to see Sky's memories. He flew off to the tooth palace in search of one set of teeth in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to what"? Jack had was at the tooth fairy palace trying to convince Tooth to let him see Nuri's memory.

"Please Tooth?" he pleaded.

"Jack, I can't".

"Why not"?

"I can't just give you every set of teeth you need. Besides, there are memories in those teeth that you wouldn't like".

"What memories"? Jack was very interested now. Tooth bit her lip. _I shouldn't have said that!_ she thought.

"Please Tooth? I have to know". Tooth looked at the golden capsule with Sky's face on it. She picked it up and held it in her hands.

"Jack, if I do this for you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone". Jack looked at Tooth.

"I-"

"Promise?" Tooth asked again. Jack sighed.

"I promise" he said. Tooth took his hand and placed it on the capsule. Jack's surroundings faded away, as he entered Sky's memories.

Jack saw a cabin in a forest. He watched as two short figures walked out, followed by a taller one.

"Common! Hurry up!" one of the figures called. Jack was able to see the figures. One of them was a small blonde boy. The other was his sister. Jack gasped when he saw the last person. It was him.

"I'm coming, just wait a minute" memory Jack said. Memory Jack ran after his sister and the boy into the forest.

"You're it!" the blonde boy said after he tagged Jack's sister. She chased after him, but them switched directions and started after memory Jack. The three laughed and ran around. After a while the boy flopped on the ground.  
"I'm done!" he gasped. Memory Jack sat down next to him.

"Oh common Atwell". _Atwell's here too?!_ Jack thought. "You got to try harder than that". Jack's sister caught up with them.

"Are we still playing?" she asked.

"Atwell's tired. Guess we'll have to cut it short" memory Jack said. Jack's sister huffed and sat down next to Jack.

"We'll play again later" memory Jack said. "Let's take a break". The memory shifted and Jack was looking at himself and his sister exiting the house with ice skates in their hands. _Uh_ oh. Jack thought. _I know where this is going. _

_"_Be careful" a woman told them.

"We will" memory Jack replied. The door closed and the memory shifted again. It was right after Jack had pulled his sister off of the breaking ice. Memory Jack smiled at his sister, but was cut short when the ice beneath him broke.

"Jack!" his sister screamed. Memory Jack went under and the memory shifted again. A girl sat on the branch of a tree. She had curly hair that reached her shoulders, wore black leggings, a red tank top, a necklace with a dragon pendant on it, and no shoes. A boy climbed up in the tree she was in and sat in the same branch. It was silent.

"I miss him too" the boy said. The girl said nothing. "You can't focus on him all the time Sky" the boy said. _That must be Atwell. _Jack thought.

"I know Atwell" Sky said. "I just miss him... a lot". Atwell looked at her.

"I hate being an only child" Sky said. Atwell looked away.

"Every year on my birthday, I wished for a brother. Jack was the closest thing I had". Sky turned to him.

"Don't you turn 15 tomorrow?" Sky asked. Atwell nodded.

"I guess I have to make that wish too" she said.

It was silent after that. Atwell looked at Sky and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sky" he started. "I'm sorry". Jack watched the memory change. _Why did this happen?_ he thought. The memory focused on a third floor room that was caught in flames. Sky was by a window. Atwell was on the other side of the room. A giant gap in the floor separated them.

"Atwell, jump!" Sky shouted. Atwell stood frozen on the other side of the room. The house shook violently. Voices and screams were heard from outside. Time was ticking.

"Atwell! Please just try! We have to get out of here"! Atwell didn't move. Sky looked around frantically. She had a gash on her shoulder and her hair was stuck to her sweaty face. She noticed an exposed beam on the ceiling.

"Atwell" she called. He looked up. "Lets play in the tree!" Sky said.

"What!? Are you crazy?" Atwell called back. Sky shook her head.

"See that beam?" she pointed to the ceiling. Atwell saw it and took a step back.

"I don't know Sky" he said.

"Trust me Atwell" she said. The gap in the floor started to get bigger as the floor began to fall apart.

"Hurry!" Sky called. Atwell looked at the beam with concern, took a few steps back, and took a deep breath. He ran and jumped at the edge of the gap. Atwell grabbed the beam with success, and swung to the other side. He looked at Sky with pride. Sky smiled back at him, but stiffened when she heard a deafening crack. Atwell stood near the edge of the gap. Fear took over and Nuri sprinted towards him. She pulled him away and pushed him towards the window just as the floor he was standing on fell away. Sky breathed a sigh of relief. Atwell stared, wide eyed at her. She smiled at him, but faltered when another crack was heard. Sky looked down at the floor, and before she could do anything, it gave way.

"Nuri!" Atwell yelled. Sky fell into the inferno below. Through the flames, Sky saw one thing. The moon.

Jack gasped as the memory ended. He was sitting against the wall in the tooth room. He breathed heavily and looked up at Tooth.

"I told you" she said. Jack looked down at the golden capsule in his hands.

_Sky is...My sister!?_


	3. Chapter 3

**So I changed Nuri's name to Sky in this and the previous chapters. I just decided that I didn't like the name very much and it didn't go very well with the plot twist. So here you go!**

Summer was coming to a close. Jack hadn't seen Sky or any of the other guards for a full three months and he was glad of it. Having to face Sky and Atwell after what he saw in the Tooth Palace would never work out well. Jack had hoped it would be a long while before he would have to see any of them, but unfortunately, there was a meeting with Season Guards and the Guardians. Jack sighed as he entered the north pole.

_What am I gonna do!? How am I supposed to face them?_ Jack wondered as he got to the globe room.

"Jack!" North exclaimed. "You finally come! We were waiting for you". Jack noticed Atwell, Katarina, and Sky closer to the rails of the globe room. Jack went as far away from them as possible. He leaned on his staff as North explained what was going on.

_Every season we go through the same speech._ Jack sighed and closed his eyes. After what seemed like hours, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Jack turned to face Atwell and the girls. His face turned red and he took a step back. Sky noticed and gave him a look of confusion. Jack tried to ignore it.

"We've noticed that you've been absent at most of the guard meetings" Katarina said annoyed. "Any reason why"? Jack didn't answer. In fact, he barely heard the question. He was busy having a silent argument with Sky. Katarina snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" She snapped. Jack barely noticed her. His eyes were locked with Sky's. Katarina squinted at Jack and followed his gaze. Her eyes swelled with anger. She stepped closer to Jack and raised her arm, but Atwell managed to grab her arm in time. He turned Katarina towards him.

"Relax" he said. Katarina blinked and shook her head.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me". Atwell lead her away, leaving Jack alone with Sky. Jack looked awkwardly down at his feet. Sky looked at him seriously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Huh?" Jack replied.

"You haven't talked to any of us all summer".

"So"?

"Do you not like us"? Jack took a step back. A bit astounded by the question.

"What? No... Of course I like you guys, it's just..." Jack hesitated. He felt himself being pulled away. Sky had taken his hand and was leading him towards the balcony. Once they were outside, Sky closed the door and faced Jack.

"I can tell you have things to get off your chest". Jacked looked at the floor, not wanting to say anything. Sky crossed her arms. Jack took a breath and faced Sky.

"This is gonna sound crazy".

"Everything you say normally is, but go on".

"I...I know you". Sky squinted at him, confused at his statement.

"Um...We met three months ago...so yeah. We know each other" She said.

"That's not what I meant". Jack hesitated for a moment, and let everything spill. He told her about going to the tooth palace, looking at her memories, her connections to Atwell, and how she died. He told her about them knowing each other, but left out the fact that they were siblings. Sky stared at Jack, trying to process all the information.

_She must think I'm crazy!_ Jack thought. Sky turned around, paced back and forth, and had a silent argument with herself.

"That's a lot to take in, in 30 seconds." Sky said at last. "I'm just trying to understand if I should believe it or not".

"I know it sound crazy but-" Sky cut him off.

"I _will_ go along with whatever crazy plan you have next". Jack smiled.

"Great" he said. Sky looked up at him.

"So... You obviously know my story. What about yours?" she asked.  
"It's not very long, but it's what I remember". Jack proceeded to explaining his background to Sky. Telling her about him being a trouble maker, playing with her and Atwell everyday, and the pond incident. Little did they know that Katarina was eavesdropping on them inside North's ice cabin. She growled and turned away from the glass.

"That stupid Frost" she said annoyed. "He always knows how to get everything he wants"! Atwell overheard.

"Are you jealous of Sky?" he asked. Katarina whipped around to face him.

"Why would you say that!" she yelled.

"Because every time you see Jack and Sky together, you freak out. You did it earlier". Katarina huffed and turned away from him.

"Nothing has made me so aggravated in my entire 300 years of life"! Atwell stared at her. _What is up with her? She never acts this way._

"Um Katarina?" he asked.

"What?" she asked irritated.

"Are you, um, feeling OK"? Katarina stormed up to Atwell, grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him close.

"I'm fine" she said through gritted teeth. She stormed off. Atwell looked at her, rubbing his shoulder.

"Something's up" he said. He went to get Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack stayed outside with Sky for another hour before he noticed a faint tabooing noise. Sky looked at him with a confused expression and he shrugged his shoulders. The tapping came back, louder than before, until Sky finally spun around in annoyance. Atwell was knocking on the window. Whatever it was he wanted it must have been important because he kept looking behind him as if he were being watched. Sky nudged Jack and the two left the balcony.

Back inside the cabin, Atwell was a worried mess.

"Wait, slow down Atwell." Sky said. "Now what happened"? Atwell took a breath.

"After you and Jack left, she threw a hissy fit". Sky's eyebrows furred together.

"That's not like her at all" she said. Atwell shook his head. Jack leaned on his staff, interested to know more.

"She acted as if she wanted to kill me. She grabbed me and glared at me. She never does that. She's never yelled at me before." Atwell sounded like he was going to hyperventilate.

"Never?" Jack asked. Atwell shook his head. Sky paced around the room shaking her head.

"It just doesn't make sense" she said. "Why would Katarina act like this"?

"She always got angry when Jack was around" Atwell pointed out. Jack looked up at a faint sound and glanced at the door behind him. Was he hearing things?

"I'll be back" he said without looking away. Jack left Sky and Atwell who didn't seem to notice him leave.

Jack followed the sounds of voices until he got to a black, stone door. He pressed his ear to the door and listened closely.

"-trying but none of them will listen"! The voice belonged to Katarina. "No matter what, they always think he's a really cool person"! Another voice spoke up. It sounded raspy and old.

"I figure you haven't done anything what so ever to actually convince them!" it screamed.

"I'm trying my best!" Katarina cried out. Jack could hear the two voices arguing back and forth until one voice spoke out over them.

"That's enough!" it shouted. Jack's heart nearly stopped when he heard it. "You had better fix this mess before winter. Otherwise there's no stopping him"! The voice belonged to a spirit whom Jack had thought to be long gone. He back away from the door in shock.

_It can't be. Not again._ He thought. Jack left the pole, in a rush to find something.

Jack had returned to his original home in Burgess. He flew through the forest, frantically searching. He spotted something and flew down to examine it. Jack's heart sank. Standing above a deep hole in the ground was an old, broken bedframe. That being there could mean only one thing. Jack backed away from it shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no, no" he repeated. "It can't be. He's gone! He can't be here!" he screamed. Jack stopped when he heard someone fly behind him. He gripped his staff defensively, and spun around with his staff pointed outwards. He saw a surprised looking summer spirit.

"Sky?" he said confused. Behind her, Atwell swung down from a vine, like Tarzan, and landed next to Jack. The vine shot upwards into nowhere when Atwell let go.

"What are you two doing here?" Jack asked. Sky gave him a grim look.

"We should ask you the same question" she said, hands on her hips. Jack sighed and turned to face the bedframe. Sky followed his gaze and gasped.

"Is..is that what I think it is?" she asked in fright.

"I was hoping it wasn't. But-" Jack was cut off by the sound of rustling. The wind around them started to stir, and the trees started to shake. Jack held his staff defensively. Sky ignited her hands with flames that reached her elbows. Atwell kept his arms raised slightly above his hips, hands flexed. Thick vines emerged from the ground and followed his movements. The three stood back-to-back-to-back, waiting for something to happen. The wind blew even faster, as the area around them began to darken. A vast shadow loomed above them. Leaves tumbled past them. However, they were all black.

"Jack" a voice said. Jack knew it all too well. "Get ready for a big surprise". The wind died down and the sun returned. Sky and Atwell relaxed. Jack was tense.

"Jack?" Atwell asked sensitively. Jack turned to face them. Sky read his expression and her eyes widened from shock.

"Impossible" she whispered. Jack looked at the bedframe.

"Pitch is back" he said. Atwell took a step back from shock. Jack turned back to them. "And Katarina's with him".


	5. Chapter 5

**Extra long chapter! There's a lot of things that I wanted to happen in this chapter that I didn't want to wait for. I based the action part off of Jack's fight with Pitch after Pitch "killed" sandman. Leave comments!**

The three left the forest. Jack flew with Sky while giving Atwell a piggy-back ride back to the north pole. When they had reached Burgess, Atwell glanced down at the small town that was Jamie's neighborhood. Something caught his eye. He leaned over to get a better look.

"You see something Atwell?" Jack asked as he noticed Atwell lean over.

"I think so. Not sure" he replied. Jack looked over at Sky.

"Lets go see" she said. Jack nodded and flew in for a landing. The two alighted on their feet and Atwell climbed off of Jack's back. It was silent. The three looked around cautiously. Jack gripped his staff, Atwell kept his hand by his knife, and Sky kept her hands flaming. Atwell tensed when he heard the sound of raspy breathing. His hand slowly went to his knife, still listening. In one movement, he had pulled out his knife and spun around just in time to slash through a nightmare. He stared at the remaining sand in disbelief. He turned when his name was called.

"Atwell"! He rushed towards an intersection and joined his two companions as a horde of nightmares surrounded them. Pitch was perched on the closest one to them.

"Pitch!" Jack screamed.

"Ah the young boy remembers" Pitch said sarcastically.

"Give back Katarina!" Sky and Atwell shouted in unison. Pitch gave them a fake look of surprise.

"You mean your little leaf friend?" He asked mockingly. "If you want her" he paused, smiling evilly. "Come and get her". The nightmares charged at the three spirits, awaiting the attack.

Sky, Atwell and Jack fought back to back to back surrounded by Pitch's nightmares. They read each other's minds with every step, shot and movement. Sky heard the sound of bells and turned to find North with Tooth and Bunny in the sleigh, flying overhead. She grabbed Atwell, and took off towards them, with Jack right behind her. The three landed on the sleigh. Atwell exhaled.

"That was tough!" he said.

"Yeah well don't get too comfortable." Jack said. He pointed to a dark cloud of sand where Pitch stood with another figure. Sky looked closely at the other figure.

"Is that-" she started, but never finished. Atwell stifled a gasp when he recognized the figure.

"Katarina" he said. Katarina stood next to Pitch in an almost unrecognizable wardrobe. Instead of her multicolored outfit her shorts and crop top were both inky black. She wore tight black boots and She looked at them with her arms crossed, and a cold look.

Something behind them caught Jack's eye. He looked closer. What he saw made his stomach roll. Behind Pitch and Katarina was a giant tornado of black leaves. It made the night sky look as if it were moving. Something inside him snapped and in a fit of anger. he fired bolts of ice in Pitch's direction. The bolts made it three feet in front of Pitch before they burst. Katarina had removed a few leaves from the swirling tornado and sent them crashing into Jack's ice bolts. Pitch laughed an evil laugh.

"Be careful Jack!" he called playfully. "You don't want anyone getting hurt"! Suddenly, Atwell fell down face first, and was dragged off the edge of the sleigh. Jack, Sky and the guardians ran to the edge of the sleigh wide eyed. A sliver of sand was wrapped around Atwell's ankle and he was being pulled towards Pitch

"Atwell!" Sky and Jack screamed in unison. Apparently Pitch had sent a rope of sand towards them when they weren't looking, and it had grabbed Atwell. He dangled upside down next to Pitch, who was laughing like a maniac. Atwell in a swift motion, pulled a knife from his vine belt and swiped at Pitch. Pitch jumped back in surprise, a hand on his cheek from being cut. He growled at him, and stuck an arm out towards the tornado. The sand holding Atwell lurched back and flung him into the swirling mass of leaves behind them.

"He can't breathe in there!" Tooth screamed.

Jack and Sky shot off from North's sleigh, flying as fast as they could towards the tornado of leaves that caged Atwell. Sky lobbed a ball of fire at the dark girl who called herself Katarina. Katarina, focused on Atwell's imprisonment, was caught by surprise as it hit her in the face. She lost all concentration and the cage exploded. The now unconscious Atwell was flung out of it and hurled towards the ground.

"Atwell!" Sky screamed. She turned to fly after him until she saw that Tooth had sped towards him and caught him. Sky faced Pitch and the dark Katarina. Katarina was busy rubbing her face from Sky's fireball. Pitch rolled his eyes.

"You think one little fireball can end this?" Pitch asked mockingly. Sky looked at Jack. His eyes were filled with anger and hatred. They both zoomed off towards Pitch. In response, Pitch raised his arms and brought a mountain of black sand down. The sand knocked the two spirits back. Sky held her arms above her face in an X shape, as flames began to form. She pushed her arms away, creating a ring of fire that disintegrated the sand around her. With the large ring still surrounding her, Sky looked around for Jack. She turned at the sound of an explosion. Blue sparks shot from Jack's staff and encircled him. He clapped his hands against his staff. The sparks of ice crawled up the sand, freezing everything in it's path. Sky's eyes widened as the ice spread towards her. She strengthened the fire around her, but the tore through it. Sky hid behind her hands as the ice overtook her in a split second. The guardians and Atwell, who had regained consciousness, could only watch from the sleigh as the sand froze. The sparks stopped crawling and the frozen sand burst.

Three figures tumbled out of the sky. North caught sight of Jack and pointed in his direction. On cue, Tooth took off and caught him. Jack stirred as she lowered him into the sleigh. Atwell was too busy to notice. He stared into the darkness of the night, scanning the night sky. Something caught his eye and he jumped on the rails of the sleigh. Two figures fell to the ground. Atwell sat on the rails, speechless. Turning away from the others, Bunny walked over and stood next to Atwell.

"You alright?" Bunny looked down at Atwell. He stepped back in surprise to find a tear had rolled down Atwell's cheek and a look of hatred stayed in his eye. He didn't say a word. Jack groaned as he sat up in the sleigh. Brushing off the worries and concerns from the others, he noticed Atwell and walked over to him.

"Atwell?" he called. Atwell was biting down on his lip, fighting back the rest of the tears. He turned away from Jack and sat on the other set of rails. Jack left him alone.

* * *

Down on the ground, Sky lay unmoving. She stared at the stars and saw North's sleigh fly by. Her eyes followed it until it pulled out of sight. She sighed.

"Guess I'm walking" she said disappointedly. Sky started to push herself up, but a large and sharp pain in her side stopped her, and she fell back on the ground. Sky groaned with agony as she realized how much pain she was in. After what had seemed like hours, Sky perked up at the sound of the wind. The temperature slowly began to drop.

"Jack?" she called out. There was no answer. She painfully sat herself upright, and tried standing up. "Jack!" she called again. She stood unsteadily on two feet, holding on to a tree for support. Sky heard a groan from behind her and turned to find Katarina sitting upright, rubbing her head. Sky's eye's widened. She edged closer to Katarina. Katarina looked up at Sky and jumped to her feet defensively. Sky stopped abruptly.

"Katarina?" she called. Katarina stared coldly back at Sky.

"You" she said disgusted. Sky's eyes filled with worry and a pain.

"Katarina" she said sympathetically. "What happened to you? Why are you doing this"?

"I'm doing this for me!" she screamed. Sky said nothing.

"You wouldn't understand!" Katarina screamed again. "I'm sick and tired of always being in the back! I'm never up front, never in the lead and never even noticed. No one would give a second thought about fall. Everyone just steps over it waiting for winter. I want to be appreciated. I want people to care"!

"So why side with Pitch!? He's just trying to kill off the guardians!?" Sky said angrily.

"Pitch is doing that for the both of us. So that _we_ can be seen. So that _we _can be the big shots. Once we take over, I'll be at the top! I'm on the verge of power and control"!

"And how's that working out for you"? Katarina glared at her.

"Shut up! I know that Pitch will help me. He'll give me the respect and attention I deserve. Pitch can get me to the top! He can give me what I want! It'll be a world where everyone...everyone-"

"Fears you?" Sky cut in. Katarina glanced at her.

"You think Pitch cares about you? You may be a large threat against us now, but once Pitch has what he wants, he'll just get rid of you. You can't trust him Katarina.

"Shut Up!" Katarina screamed causing the trees to shudder and rustle. "How would you know what Pitch is really like"!? Sky looked away, at the ground.

"He tried to do the same thing with Jack. But Jack was smart enough to figure it out". She looked back at Katarina. "I hope you can before it's too late". With the tension still hanging, Sky was surrounded by flames, and took off into the night, leaving Katarina wide eyed on the ground.

Sky flew through the air, tears streaming her face. But oddly enough, she didn't feel sad. Sky blinked away the tears and continued on after North's sleigh, wishing Katarina knew who to trust. She sighed.

"I hope your happy with this Katarina" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr" style="line-height:  
1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px;  
font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none;  
vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"AHH!  
Sorry it took so long! I've been studying for 8th grade finals forever! Its not as long as the other ones, but I promise I'll make a longer one soon. /span/strongstrongspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px;  
font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none;  
vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Hope I'm not as busy./span/strong/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p dir="ltr" style="line-height:  
1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px;  
font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none;  
vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"As promised! Longest chapter I have ever written. Although I hope it's not too long. Oh well. Enjoy! Comment and review.  
/span/strong/p 


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Chapter. I suck at endings BTW. **

Darkness. He couldn't move, speak, he didn't even know if he was breathing. And yet Jack could hear everything. North's sleigh bells, the fluttering of Tooth's wings, the thumping of Bunny's large feet. There was a battle. He heard the loud shrill of a Nightmare and the clanging of metal on metal. Whiplashes and buzzing, the whoosh of a spinning boomerang. He even heard voices. _You'll never defeat me!_ One said. _Don't push your luck. _Another said. It was probably Pitch and Bunny. Jack thought he heard the voices of two familiar spirits. Atwell and Katarina had joined in battle. _I wonder if they know about Katarina. _Jack thought. It didn't take long for the noises to blur and fade. But before he was out completely, he heard Tooth call his name. _Jack!_ he heard her shout. But by then, Jack was fully unconscious.

* * *

It only seemed like a few minutes. Jack slowly opened his eyes as his vision adjusted to the light. He ached all over. Jack groaned as he tried to sit up. He sighed after looking around. Jack was back in the North Pole. _Must be the Emergency Ward. _Jack thought. He looked around the room. It was a large wooden area with about seven or eight cots laid out. To his right, Bunny snoozed in a large, wooden chair. Jack smirked. _Since when did Bunny become so motherly? _He looked at the other side of where he was. Three more coats were set up next to his, all holding a person. Jack relaxed when he saw that it was the other season guards. Katarina was the closest to him. Her hair was in a very hasty ponytail, and she had two or three cuts on her face. She slept peacefully on her back, not making any noise. Atwell was in the next cot over. He rested on his side, a bruise under his right eye, and a bandage on his forehead. His right arm, which rested in front of his face, was wrapped in bandages that reached his elbow. He coughed in his sleep and shifted over to his other side. Sky slept in the cot farthest from Jack. Her breath was slightly course, as if she had been screaming for a long time. She slept under a very thick blanket and was surrounded by about four heaters, all turned on high. _So that's why it's so hot. _Jack had felt a very uncomfortable heat in the room when he first woke up. Of course it made sense that North put Jack at the end of the room because he was by an open window.

Jack looked up at the sound of shuffling. Katarina was sitting up with her back to Jack, trying to fix her hair. Turns out, Katarina had taken more damage then Jack thought. Because she wore shorts and a crop top her abdomen usually showed, but now it was completely wrapped by bandages. The back of her left arm had what looked like a burn mark. _Did she try to carry Sky?_ Jack wondered.

"Morning." he said. Katarina jumped and whirled around

"Oh. Jack, you startle me." she replied.

"It's what I do". Katarina stared at the floor. She didn't want to talk to anyone and she looked upset. Jack noticed.

"You ok?" he asked her. Katarina shook her head no.

"How can I be"? I've been so stupid in the past few days and look at us". She gestured at Sky and Atwell. "Because of me we were all almost killed". She took a deep breath. Her breath quivered when she exhaled. "I'm a horrible person".

"But you came back" Jack protested.

"Doesn't matter"! Jack fell silent. "I betrayed you guys for stupid and selfish reasons. All of you fell victim to Pitch _and_ Nereza! And I'm glad that they were defeated..." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"But it doesn't change anything"! Jack stayed silent as he watched tears roll down Katarina's face. "I never thought I would stoop so low! How am I-" Katarina's voice shut off when she felt herself pulled into an embrace. While Katarina had been talking, Jack had swung his legs over the side of his cot and pulled her into a comforting hug. Katarina sat silently, wide eyed.

"I don't care about the past" he said softly. "I care about now. You're a part of our family and we'll do whatever it takes to get you back". Jack realized he was repeating the same things Sky had said to him. He went on anyways. "You know what you did. You realized that there was a better way, and you know it'll will never come to this again". Katarina remained silent. She wasn't expecting this to happen. Katarina felt herself hug Jack back and soon after, she had buried her face in Jack's shoulder, crying her eyes out.

"I'm so sorry Jack!" She exclaimed. "I never wanted this to happen and I've acted so terribly to you"! Jack pulled away and gripped her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"Hey" he said. "Everyone holds a grudge". Katarina smiled and wiped her eyes.

"You're so weird Frostbite".

"Yeah that's for sure" voices said. Jack and Katarina whirled around to find that Atwell, Sky and Bunny had all woken up.

"When did you wake up?!" Katarina asked quickly.

"We heard you shouting but didn't want to spoil the moment" Atwell chided. Katarina covered her cheeks, which were turning red from

embarrassment. Sky looked at them seriously.

"Katarina, I know you think this is a really big deal and it is". Katarina looked at the ground.

"But like Jack said, we don't care about the past. What's important is what happens next".

"But what about the guardians"?

"The ga'dians protect the children of the wo'ld." Bunny said. "But we also protect the othe' spirits".

"Stuff like this can happen anywhere". Atwell said.

"And we'll be ready for it when it happens" Sky finished.

"Just know that you're not alone. We'll always be here for you." Jack told her. Katarina smiled softly.

"Thanks you guys" she said.

Tooth turned around and leaned on the door. She had been listening in on their conversation. Tooth smiled.

"Thank Man in the Moon this is over" she said.

North looked at the emergency ward door from the globe room. He heard the voices and laughing that echoed from the room. North smiled.

"All is good" he said. "Right Sandy"? North looked at the guardian of dreams who was floating sound asleep. North chuckled. "All is good" he told himself.


End file.
